


Answering The Call

by undapperthought



Category: Glee
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is on his way to the bathroom when his cell phone rings. He answers it before thinking about it, and Kurt and Blaine celebrate good news in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering The Call

The music began playing over the end credits of the movie, startling Kurt awake from where he'd passed out in Blaine's lap. 

"Morning, sleepyhead," Blaine teases, turning off the television with a click of the remote. Kurt sits up, rubbing his eyes and gathering his bearings. Blaine shifts so that Kurt's weight isn't resting on his abdomen. "You fell asleep on me awhile ago. I've had to pee for, like, the past hour. You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Sorry." Kurt said through a yawn. "I guess all the early mornings lately are starting to catch up with me." He glances up at the clock on the wall. "It's too early to go to bed. Do you want to watch another movie?"

Blaine stands and stretches to try and get some feeling back into his legs. "Go ahead and set one up if you think you'll be able to stay awake for it. I'll be back in a minute."

He manages to take all of five steps from the couch before his cell phone rings. He's been waiting to hear back from several places around town he'd applied to or had auditions with for weeks now. He checks to see who's calling and hits accept without a second thought, stepping into the kitchen where his phone gets better reception. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, is Blaine Anderson available?" a female voice asks.

"This is he."

"Okay. Well, this is Alison Carson from the 8th Street Playhouse. You auditioned for us earlier this week?" Blaine nods before remembering that she can't see him, but she continues before he can say anything. "I'm sorry to be butting in on your evening, but I thought you might like to know as soon as possible. All of our auditions are over, and we'd like to offer you a regular cast member position with us, full time. That is, if you're still interested."

"Of course!" Blaine says, a little bit louder than could be considered polite. "When can I start?" 

"How does Monday sound?" 

"It sounds great!" Blaine smiles as Kurt comes to the kitchen doorway to check on him. 

"Great!" Alison responds. "Do you have a few minutes? I just need to go over a few things with you real quick."

"Um, sure," Blaine shifts as his forgotten bladder now protests the further delay. His body is screaming at him to hang up and run to the toilet, but with his new boss on the phone, that isn't an option. 

Over the next several minutes, Alison fills him in on everything from his new rehearsal schedule to show times, dress codes, and a list of things he'll need for the paperwork he will have to come in and fill out before Monday. 

Blaine knows Kurt is watching him, but now with his back turned, he doesn't see the smirk on Kurt's face as he takes in the sight of Blaine struggling to hold on. He doesn't notice when Kurt pushes the heel of his hand to the front of his jeans or hear the quiet hiss of breath he lets slip. 

On any other day, Blaine would be hanging on to Alison's every word, excited about his new job and wanting to make the best impression he could. Right now, however, with his muscles sore and bladder throbbing, threatening to give out, he is struggling to keep up. He reaches a hand down to give himself a squeeze but isn't able to get a proper grip with the jeans he's wearing and he has to settle for crossing his legs a little tighter as he prays for this call to end.

It doesn't help him enough. As Alison begins to cover the part about random employee locker checks, Blaine feels a burst of wetness escape him, absorbing quickly into the cotton of his underwear. 

He spares a quick look down the front of his pants. Nothing is showing yet, and he'd like to get through this call with what's left of his dignity intact. 

Alison speaks to him for a few more minutes, but Blaine is so distracted that he can barely follow along and as his cock begins to dribble steadily into his pants, she says goodnight and ends the call. He looks down as he sets his phone on the counter and sees a small trickle of a stain darkening the fabric of his jeans. 

He jolts in surprise as he feels Kurt's body press up behind his, sending a rush of urine from his body that he is only able to control after several seconds. Kurt presses up behind him, close enough that he can feel the shape of Kurt's hard-on against the top of his ass as he wraps his arms around him. 

"Kurt-" Blaine starts, but he's quieted as Kurt kisses down his neck. He doesn't notice Kurt's hand slip down until he's cupping him through the damp denim. 

Blaine feels his hold beginning to slip again and tries to pull away, but he's pinned between Kurt and the counter. Kurt rubs his palm over Blaine's cock and doesn't move when his whimpering husband's piss begins to drip from between his fingers. 

Kurt kisses his neck, nibbling when he reaches his earlobe. "Do it," he whispers. "Come on, let it all go for me."

Kurt strokes his husband's pissing cock through his clothes as his bladder finally can take no more, emptying warm and wet over Kurt's hand and splashing down Blaine's legs to the growing puddle on their kitchen floor around them. 

Kurt spins Blaine around, backing him into the counter behind and kissing him as he presses his clothed erection to Blaine's groin and wet warmth floods into his own jeans. Blaine groans in relief as his bladder empties and his oversensitive cock becomes more interested in the friction Kurt is providing. 

Kurt is moving against him harder and faster with each thrust and just when Blaine is beginning to wonder if his bladder is going to ever finish emptying, Kurt comes in his jeans with his head on Blaine's shoulder and a low groan in his throat.

Kurt catches his breath for a moment and sinks to his knees in the puddle just as Blaine is pushing out the last little bit to run down his leg. He undoes the fly of Blaine's jeans, button by button, revealing a pair of heather gray boxer-briefs so soaking wet that they cling and leave nothing to the imagination. He pulls them away from Blaine's body, squeezing the fabric and wringing out several drops as he pulls them down. He blows across the damp skin in front of him, causing Blaine to shiver and his cock to swell to full size. 

Kurt licks his lips and flicks his tongue over the head. It was nowhere near as bad as he imagined it might be, just a bit salty. Similar to the time he'd blown him after he'd been working out hard and the showers at their gym had been out of commission. Kurt had taken one look at him as he'd walked into the apartment soaked in sweat, hair still dripping down the back of his neck, and jumped him at the door before he'd had a chance to set his bag down.

Blaine hisses above him as Kurt circles the crown with the tip of his tongue. As soon as he feels Blaine's fingers thread through his hair, he sucks Blaine's cock down in one swift motion, until his nose is buried in the trim patch of hair at the base. He knows from Blaine's whimpers and stuttered breaths that it won't take much to get him off, and as much as Kurt is enjoying this, the puddle he is kneeling in is getting cold and itchy and Blaine's clothes probably are as well. He brings a hand up to cup Blaine's balls, rolling them carefully as he sucks. Blaine is torn between trusting into the warm suction of Kurt's mouth and staying still when Kurt slips a finger behind and over his hole, ending his struggle. Blaine comes down his throat, pulsing over and over as his fingers tighten in Kurt's hair in an attempt to ground himself. 

Kurt pulls off with a soft pop when Blaine sags against the counter. "I take it you got the job?" he asks, smiling up at him. 

"Yeah. I was going to suggest we open that bottle of wine we've had stashed away to celebrate," Blaine says, helping Kurt to his feet, "but I like your plan better."

They kiss a bit more before Kurt speaks up. "Since we're celebrating, I'll let you out of clean up duty this time. I'll deal with this mess if you'll run us a bath?"

"You got it." Blaine kisses him once more before finishing the trek to the bathroom he'd started earlier as Kurt begins looking for the mop. 

Kurt hadn't planned on falling asleep in his husband's lap tonight, but he can't wait to do it again.


End file.
